


33. Casual Hookup

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [12]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Yohane tried to take Kanan’s big length.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: 101 Kink Promts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 10





	33. Casual Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?

Yohane didn’t know how this even started. Not that she minded, getting to hookup with Kanan on a consent basis was the dream. Yohane quietly thought to herself that she’s really lucky that she gets to do this. 

Kanan noticed Yohane thinking to herself. “Something up?” This gets Yohane to snap out of it. 

“Oh, just spaced out for a moment. How are we doing this today? You said you wanted to try something?” 

Kanan started stripping her outfit. “I think you’re ready for some nice anal from me today.” Saying it as blunt as possible. “We’ve been preparing for this so why not try it now? I know how much you love anal so I think it works out.” Yohane’s face warmed up a bit.

“Jeez, you love anal too. Ain’t just me. You did take me not too long ago.” That got Kanan’s face to turn red. 

“S-shut up...damn you’re making me lose my cool. But what do you say?” Yohane stared at Kanan’s naked body, more specifically her large erection. 

“Fuck yeah. You know I don’t like vaginal, and oral with that thing fucking hurts.” She quickly rips off her clothes to let her own erection stand tall. Kanan chuckled. 

“You are a lot smaller than me. Both in body type and dick size.” Kanan stood next to Yohane and grabbed their dicks together and rubbed them. “Though, you are bigger than You-chan’s I’ll give you that.” 

Yohane huffed. “I did not want to know that. What’s next? Ruby is bigger than me?” 

“She is actually.” Yohane shot a look at Kanan. 

“Didn’t want you to answer that either. Damnit now I’m thinking about it. How dare. Now you need to make it up to me.” Yohane gave her a smug smile that faded when Kanan increased the speed and grip. She breathed out hard. “Yeah that’s the ticket…” 

Kanan let out a dry chuckle. “What if I got Riko or Dia to join us next time? The three of you are around the same size.” 

“I just want to be fucked right now. Get the lube bottle and get that up my ass.” Yohane moved to the bed and waited for Kanan. 

Kanan went and got the lube before going to the bed. “Someone’s bratty today.” Yohane got on her hands and knees, letting Kanan lube her up. 

“Oh please, just cause you’re getting your dick in me doesn’t mean I can’t bossy you around.” Yohane felt the cold lube on her hole, she’s used to it by now so she doesn’t flinch anymore. Kanan played around with her using her fingers making sure she’s all lubed up. “You know that. I can tell how much you get turned on by the way I boss you around. “ 

“We’ll see about that. I wouldn’t go easy on you.” 

“Does it look like I want you to go easy on me? Sit down, I’m gonna ride it.” Kanan smiled but still felt concerned. 

“You think you can handle that? This is your first time getting me in there.” 

“Don’t underestimate the abilities of a fallen angel, little demon Kanan. I’m more than capable.” Kanan laid down on the bed and let Yohane saddle on top of her with her erection standing tall. Yohane hesitates a bit, maybe she bit off more than she could chew. Kanan is huge, no denying that. But the reality of having it go inside is starting to get a little overwhelming. Kanan can easily see how nervous she was getting and was about to step in, but Yohane guilds it in her hole. Slowly getting each inch inside. 

Yohane held her breath as more of it got inside. She couldn’t help but think that this was a mistake. Underestimated just how much she could handle and how badly it hurt. She normally liked the pain of anal but this was entirely different. Kanan quickly noticed that Yohane wasn’t doing ok and helped her get off. 

“I knew this wasn’t going to be a good idea.” Kanan pulled Yohane into her arms. 

“...I still want it…” Yohane fought back tears from the pain and the feeling of disappointment. 

Kanan honestly felt bad, she knows how much Yohane wanted to do this. “I’m not gonna leave you like this but I don’t think trying that again would be the smartest idea.” Yohane didn’t respond, too upset to say anything. “I’ll take care of you, don't worry.” 

Giving Yohane a kiss on her head, Kanan rubs Yohane’s erection. Yohane positioned herself so Kanan was able to finger her ass. Yohane breathes out heavily. This might be exactly what she wanted today but this was still nice. But, Yohane didn’t want Kanan to feel left out. She moves herself up and let’s Kanan’s cock go inside her front hole. She’s fine with her inside just not moving. 

Yohane hugs Kanan as best as she could so Kanan can still jerk her off. Kanan seemed to be content with just having Yohane on her so she focused all her attention on making sure Yohane was well taken care of. Yohane looked at Kanan, hoping Kanan would understand what she wanted without saying it. 

Kanan seemed to understand, and without pulling out, sat up and they were comfortable enough so they could kiss each other. Exactly what Yohane wanted. It was more sloppy and desperate but Yohane loves getting kisses. Yohane tightens her hold on Kanan as she feels her climax approaching. Kanan pulled away knowing Yohane wouldn’t even think about stopping for air. Her breathing was more quicken and deeper. Kanan gave Yohane gentle forehead kisses. Before long, Yohane shoots her load all over her and Kanan’s stomachs. Kanan gave Yohane a quick kiss. 

“You did really well, kitten.” 

“...yeah, just...get me a tissue…”

**Author's Note:**

> I want more YohaKanan not because I kin Yohane and I want Kanan to give me affection, totally not


End file.
